


Not Mine

by AngeleiaKenobi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: An Idea I Had, Babies, Death, F/M, Gen, Loss, Supernatural AU - Freeform, how to move on, permanent death?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeleiaKenobi/pseuds/AngeleiaKenobi
Summary: The Boys are universe hopping, and end up in this one...





	Not Mine

Dean shuffled down the hall leading to the bunkers kitchen, rubbing sleep from his eyes and yawning. This whole alternate universe traveling thing was worse than time travel, he was sure of it. There were voices up ahead, one coming through what sounded like the speaker for a phone and the other…. The other was the woman they’d run into last night as they’d stumbled into the bunker.

“I don’t know if I can do this, Jody.” The new woman was saying, she sounded so defeated.

“I know it’s hard sweetie, but you’re going to have to.”

“You weren’t there, Jody. You didn’t see… It was like looking into the face of a stranger. It was him, but there was no recognition whatsoever in his eyes. If they hadn’t just barged into the bunker like that I would’ve have sworn they were shifters or something.”

“Have you been able to talk to Castiel about this?”

“Not yet… He’s as torn up about it all as we are. He said to call him if it’s an emergency, but this isn’t one. He’s known the boys longer than both of us, I can’t make him deal with this too.”

“I understand that but if he can find a way to get them home….”

“That’s just it! I don’t know if I can... It’s only been a month, Jody.”

There was silence for a moment before “Have you told them?”

The woman snorted, “How am I supposed to say that? Hi, my names Kira, your wife and oh, by the way, I’m pregnant? I didn’t even get to tell my Dean, how am I supposed to tell this one? If this is Chuck’s idea of a joke, he needs some new ones because this sucks.”

“Speaking of that, what did the doctor say?”

Kira exhaled. Dean risked a glance through the door to see her leaning on the table, phone in front of her, “Baby’s healthy as can be expected for 12 weeks. Everythings running per normal… well, he did say that the stress of losing my husband so suddenly wasn’t helpful. I’m supposed to be taking it easy, try and keep my anxiety and stress levels down…” she chuckled, “This was NOT what he had in mind, I’m sure.”

“Do you need me or the girls to come down for a while?”

“I…” She turned and saw him, “I’m going to have to get back to you on that. I’ll call you back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm going to continue this or leave it a drabble. I might make it just a collection of them if I do.


End file.
